dr_gameshowfandomcom-20200215-history
Boston, They Got That Clam Chowder
Episode page Boston, They Got That Clam Chowder (w/ Bardia Salimi, Matt Barats) on earwolf.com In-studio guests Bardia Salimi Matt Barats On-the-phone guest Ryan Rosenberg Games played Unique You Submitted by Jason Vance from Bridgeville, Pennsylvania How to play In Round 1, everybody takes a turn naming something they like but that they think no one else does. Example: ice cubes in milk. If it is unique to you, you get a point. If someone else likes it too, you don't get a point. And if more than one person likes it too, you lose a point. Round 2 plays the same but you list something you don't like but you think everyone else does. Example: the smell of fresh-cut grass. After the two rounds, the person with the most points wins. The winner can decide whether they want to play or not. House rule: skip round 2. Movie Mash Up Submitted by David Daneman Necessary background I invented a game once. It's called Movie Mash Up and appeals to people with a near-encyclopedic knowledge of film. How to play You think up two films that share a word in the title. You want people to figure out this title mashup, and the way you do this is by giving a brief summary of both films as if they were a single film. Confused? Here's an example: Young Simba is poised to take the throne and inherit everything the light touches, but first he must conquer his stuttering with the help of a speech therapist. Answer: The King's Speech and The Lion King (editor's note: or The Lion King's Speech, depending on how you interpret the rules.) Bardia rule: don't think of two films that share a word in the title. Manolo rule: avoid the mashup part by using a movie with a one-word title, like Big or Ghostbusters. Matt rule: avoid the mashup part by think of two films that do share a word, but can't be mashed up, like Dead Poets Society and Dead Man. Meg rule: pretend that "Willy Wonka" is the title of a movie. Dr. Manoshow Submitted by no one (editor's note: it was the winner from the previous week's episode, but it was never played, because sometimes the chat room takes advantage of democracy) Necessary background Basically, Manolo didn't show up to a event or gig. How to play Each player has to take turns yelling at Manolo on the phone why he didn't show up, and leave clues on what the event or gig is. And then everyone (editor's note: everyone else, not the player who just yelled) has to guess what that event or gig is on what where he didn't show up or whatever. For example: "Hey, Manolo! Listen, there's like a dolphin on the ground here. Why didn't you show up?" Trivia For this episode, Manolo tried out a new smile. There is a foot bridge in Richmond with, like, 200 spiders on it.